Re Do
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. The gold rimmed watch that adorned his wrist was pretty, antique-like. Its hands moved backwards, winding and winding but never ticking. He looked at her, a mere glance and it took her breath away. Birthday!fic for ohgoditsbriony
1. Part I

Re-Do: Three parts

**Disclaimer: **not mine

_Dedication:_ To Briony (ohgoditsbriony). Happy birthday and I hope it's full of awesomeness!

_Re-Do_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

**...-...**

**Part I**

Hinata loved dancing. She loved the feel of the satin dress against her skin and her indigo hair bouncing up and down in its curls as she spun on the floor. She loved the flashing white and blue lights, the snowflakes that hung from the ceiling, and the scarlet and ruby red hearts that decorated the walls. She loved dancing.

...

Cut corners, use shortcuts and live life to the fullest.

Those were the three rules to life that Naruto followed with unwavering loyalty. That, and to have fun no matter what you're doing; people like him, they never changed. Whether it was under the influence of a parent or of a teacher or of any other adult, it wasn't expected; no one ever took into account the opposite sex's influence though.

...

He saw her out of the corner of his cerulean eye, just barely a noticeable presence in his peripheral vision but all worth the second glance. She stood at a table with a group of friends, her pale hands neatly folded on the surface, back straight and head thrown back in laughter; opal eyes sparkling and rose lips smiling.

His brows furrowed, his mind searched for where he had seen her. Raves? Frat house parties? Underground dance offs? But he realized, then, that a girl with a perfect poise would never be caught somewhere with beer bottles instead of wine glasses, skinny jeans instead of dress pants. She was high-class and he: he was probably out of her league. He was way down low on the food chain.

But that never stopped Naruto before, and so, he put on a friendly face and walked over to her as graceful as a twenty-year-old Uzumaki could.

...

She was slightly bored, aware of everything around her but the low murmurs of conversation happening in front of her. She smoothed down her indigo curls, wary of the thoughts that ran through the minds of the numerous onlookers because she was Hyuuga that came with a reputation. Her hands tingled with an urge to move away, her dancer's feet were stiff in her lavender heels and her body swayed to the soft beat of the music.

Softly, her fine brows crinkled in confusion because some blond _guy_ with cerulean eyes and skinny jeans was walking over to their table, to _her_, actually. And he looked out of place, with dark wash skinnies, a white t-shirt with a stray, misshapen tie and all. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the guy from Calculus and so, with his familiarity proven, she let him take her pale hand and whisk her to the dance floor.

...

It was...odd, actually, to hold a girl by her waist instead of by her hands but Naruto, he didn't mind. Because she was smiling, her eyes were lit and she didn't look like the girl with high-class status – not like the one he'd seen – she looked _free_ and in her element.

He glanced down at her and couldn't help but smile; she had an effect on him that he couldn't describe.

...

"What... um,changed you? You beat me in Calculus – which is, you know odd, but not _bad_, or anything – you listen more than you used to. What... was it?" Hinata asked, her voice solid. Curiosity peaked in between the words as her hands involuntarily clenched on his shoulders, a nervous habit as she talked to him.

Naruto peered down at her, his hands on the filmy white satin of her waist. "M' not sure what ya talkin' 'bout."

"I'm talking a-about our Calculus class," she specified, opal eyes staring up at him unblinkingly.

"Ya mean the one with all th' numbers, right?"

"Yes." she let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at him. He _was_ out of place but he was comfortable surrounded by all the overdressed, quite admirable she concluded.

"Oh yea', nothin' changed; I just do better."

Hinata rolled her eyes at him but something, something told her that there was more to him than that. "Yes, but how," she asked as the music changed into a tempo too fast for a slow dance and they stood still, his arms still on her waist and her hands still locked on his shoulders.

Naruto shrugged secretly at her, his eyes gleaming with a grin on his face. "M' not tellin'." he dropped his hands and stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans as she carefully unlocked him from her grip; eyes still trained on him.

"See ya 'round, Fairy."

She watched as he slouched into the crowd of dancers, immediately disappearing. How intriguing, she thought to herself as she glided out of the throng of twirling steps and spinning hair.

...

The snowflakes hung from the ceiling, sparkling with clear white glitter and simple elegance. Her opal irises stared up at the white forms that seemed to be suspended in air as his blond head kept reappearing in her mind. He was odd, that much Hinata could tell; easy-going and maybe a little slow, but he was something that was out of her world of ranks and reputation. He was _refreshing_ with his laid back attitude and he caught her attention more than the suaveness of the businessmen at her father's functions.

"You're a little w-weird, aren't you," she murmured quietly as she carefully folded her hands on the table in front of her. Her eyes flickered to the spot beside her, barely catching his movement.

"Ya could say tha'" he drawled, elbows resting on the table, chin perched on top of his adjoined hands as he surveyed the scene.

...

There was something _off_ about him, it put him on the verge of high alert and she could see it in the tension of his shoulders and the narrowing of cerulean eyes as they looked this way and that. Like he was searching for prey or he _was_ the prey, she couldn't tell.

But when she surveyed him again, a wave of shock hit her; hard.

His eyes weren't just cerulean, not the pretty blue she had seen when she accepted his hand to a dance; no, there were shards of yellow and green in the round iris, bright and reflective. There was a purple hue that faded in and out of focus along the perimeter of his eyes – and for a second, Hinata could have sworn she'd seen a flash of something red that resembled a circle, a circle with a lining of navy blue.

She pulled away from him, putting a distance between them, opal eyes wide and surprised. He wasn't _human_, she fought the urge to scream right then and there. A lump formed in her throat.

"What ar-_are_ you?" she choked out, voice barely a whisper and mind whirling in frenzied hurried speeds.

...

He casted her a bemused glance, a little surprised that she could see through the fuzzy glitch he had put over himself.

"Wha' do ya think I am?" Naruto tossed back, eyes flashing as they watched her shaking form, he wasn't going to lie to her because she must be something if she actually _saw_ him, if only a little part anyways.

"I do-don't _know_." she whispered and she could see people turning towards them, heads rolling as they observed. She could hear the murmurs, the assumptions already made and the very thought of her tarnished reputation made her sick to her stomach, which was almost as bad as the very thought of her classmate being something other than a human being.

"Don't even _think_ 'bout doin' tha', Fairy." Naruto advised quietly, already thinking ahead as natural urgency told Hinata to scream and point, panic and terror.

Her voice caught in her throat, words stuck inside her mouth and she was frozen there, unable to speak, unable to scream, unable to reveal his odd identity.

"I don' need any mo'e problems t'night, so keep ya mouth shut."

His voice was hard and powerful, the extension of his powers or whatever was doing this to her were unknown and all Hinata could do was helplessly nod. She was frightened beyond belief and Naruto could only watch with a little remorse.

This _had_ to be kept undetected.

...

"Don' say anythin' 'bout wha' happened. Jus' act yourself, Fairy." the blond murmured quietly to her, his hand made a small line motion in the air and her lips unglued themselves.

"What _are_ you?" she blurted out on reflex, instinct. And then, suddenly, an immense wave of heat surged up her arm as if her skin was burned and she hissed out in pain; unable to maintain the scorching.

"I told ya to zip you' lips. Don' make me do tha' again."

His voice sounded strained to her ears and she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Ya'll know it when ya need to. 'Til then, go dance to you' little heart's content, Fairy."

Hinata couldn't see much in that time span but she soon found herself waltzing with a partner. She glanced over his shoulder, catching the pair of glowing cerulean eyes of Naruto Uzumaki who stood with his arms crossed and chin jutted out.

She couldn't figure him out and it was weird because someone like her – a Hyuuga –, had a high I.Q. But she couldn't read the look in his eyes or the motive(s) behind his words, or get an understanding of his body movements. It was like something was blocking her from _seeing_.

...

Screams ricocheted of stone walls, shrill and piercing. And suddenly, it was chaos.

It was pitch black, there was a distant sound of flapping wings and yells in a language that sounded Greek. Hinata was pushed and pulled against the throng of pushing dancers who sped toward the nearest exit, to any escape out of the havoc. Her arm was pulled back and frightened opal eyes found the blond boy's, there was a ripping sound and everything whipped away.

Wind blew against her face, forcing her eyes shut, her feet weren't touching the ground anymore – no longer stable footing, - and it was like flying. She didn't quite know what had happened but she could still taste the fear on her tongue and her scream still ringing in her ears.

"Ya'll be safe here," he murmured quietly to her as their feet landed softly on the ground.

She couldn't see anything but the black night and his glowing eyes, his grip still firm on her upper arm. "What _was_ t-that?" she whispered, her voice low and hoarse, laced with fright.

Naruto looked down at her, not responding as he silently synchronized her.

"What's wr-wrong?" she pressed, opal eyes wide and unsettled, not sure if she should trust him or not; but he _had_ saved her.

The blond tugged her along, they sank into the dark shadows and their path seemed to light up as they walked along. Her pale fingers were clammy with perspiration and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Where are we g-going?"

"Stop talking or I'll seal ya lips together."

Hinata shuddered involuntarily as the feeling of scorching pain resurfaced in her mind. Her lips smacked shut and she gulped back words.

"A safe house." he responded bleakly a few moments later and as she looked over at him, she noticed the ashen colour features, like his usual bright sun-kissed skin was drained dry. His eyes looked awry and his jaw was taut tight.

They stopped again and walked up the steps that seemed to crack and creak under their weight but never seemed to collapse. He turned the rusty gold knob of the house – that seemed to only have one window – and quickly ushered her inside. The paint-chipped door slammed shut, shaking in the frame as the rest of the house seemed to follow after.

...

The house was old and uncared for, the dusty floorboards cracked and creaked beneath their feet as they walked into the living room. Like the rest of the house, dirt and dust layered the surfaces of everything, cobwebs hung to the corners and tangled in the crevices of the plaster walls. He sat himself down, watching her carefully as she lingered, unsure in the doorway.

"Well, tha' was quite the surprise." the blond drawled.

"Didn't you see it c-coming?"

His eyes narrowed down, the purple perimeter bright against his skin. "No, I didn'" his voice was clipped and serious, a tired undertone.

"...why didn't you? You 'claimed' to be powerful but you didn't sense anything?"

He could hear the fear and disbelief in her voice and the insecurity in her words. "I had my hands full," he replied curtly but his mind was elsewhere; distracted in the tight seams of the sudden attack. Because he hadn't sensed anything _abnormal_, he hadn't seen any fuzzy glitches that distinguished a real human from one hiding as one, he hadn't heard or felt any odd surges.

He gave a once-over her shaking form, her hair was out of its neat arrangement, her eyes were fearful, her face was bone white and she wouldn't stop trembling. Naruto looked carefully at her, an observing look.

"Sit down, Fairy."

She didn't budge as he ran a hand through messy locks and let a sigh escape his lips. "M' not gonna bite ya." he smiled fleetingly at her.

"My name... is Hinata," she murmured as she cautiously took a seat across from him.

"I know."

"Then don't call me 'Fairy'." she replied a little offended as she absently rubbed the inside of her palm.

"Whatever ya say, Fairy." there was a small grin in his voice but it didn't reach his eyes which seemed to be flickering in bright lights in the dark of the house. He could see something – in or on her hand, he wasn't sure – but it was a fuzzy glitch and it glowed, flashing a dangerous blackish-red.

In a quick movement, he seized her hand – against her outbursts – and held it between his fingers. It was a crescent lined with sharp indentations that Hinata seemed to be unable to see. He pushed against the mark with one long finger. She let out a short scream as heat and pain flashed up her arm like exploding fireworks, he placed his cool hand onto hers and watched as the icy coldness of his skin burned the burning scarlet semi-circle.

...

She could still feel the shocks of electrocuted blood in her hand a few minutes after what had happened; and still, she didn't fully comprehend what had happened. There was nothing on her hand and yet, when he touched a certain spot on the palm, there was so much unbearable heat and pain.

"Something or someone either bit or marked ya. M' not sure," he replied as if reading her thoughts.

She didn't respond, she _couldn't_. It was just too insane and unreal to be happening.

"You're goin' t' have t' trust me-"

"I don't even _know_ you," she cut in, shaking her head as tresses fell all around her head like an angel's halo. And she couldn't quite believe what was happening, on instinct, she wanted to run, right then and there. And forget everything, just so that she wouldn't have to face the unnatural face of whatever this was.

"Ya won't live if ya don'."

"Are you _threatening_ m-me?"

"M' statin' a fact, Fairy. But yes. Now, do ya want to live or die?"

She could see the fine line between a statement and a question, he didn't phrase it like a question because he already knew the answer, Hinata thought to herself. To anyone, it wasn't a live or die question, it was always to keep on living to the bitter, or to the sweet, sweet end.

But it wasn't like that for Uzumaki Naruto.

...

"Close ya eyes and don' open them 'til I say so, 'kay?" the blond instructed tensely.

Hinata nodded her hand and her opal orbs fell shut. There was a ripping sound again and wind blew harshly against her face but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't see his image whip away from her or the dark room peel away – she didn't see it.

**...-...**

He saw her out of the corner of his cerulean eye, just barely a noticeable presence in his peripheral vision but all worth the second glance.

His brows furrowed, his mind searched for where he had seen her. It was the first repeat, he nodded tensely to himself, eyes wide and bright as they looked all around. He needed to protect her, and even if he stood out a little, it had never stopped Naruto before, and so, he put on a friendly face and walked over to her as graceful as a twenty-year-old Uzumaki could.

...

Softly, her fine brows crinkled in confusion because some _guy_ with cerulean eyes and skinny jeans was walking over to their table, to _her_, actually. And he looked out of place, with dark wash skinnies, a white t-shirt that seemed a little stained with dirt, with a stray, misshapen tie and all. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the guy from Calculus and someone so very familiar to her.

...

"Ya pretty, y'know tha'" Naruto said, a smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

The indigo-haired girl blushed, a soft haze of tomatoe red seeping through the high cheekbones of her face. "Th-thank you." she whispered shyly, eyes turned to look just a little above his shoulder. And not his face, never his face when he made her act so foolish and terribly shy.

"Did ya just stutter?"he replied, a contagious smile blooming faster across his face.

Hinata nodded, shyly; deep scarlet painting itself onto her pale features.

"It's nothin' ta be shy 'bout, I thin' it's kinda cute."

That did it, no matter how hard Hinata tried to fight the urge to faint and go even redder than she already was, she seemed to – fortunately – only succeed in the latter. Her pale heart shaped face was bright red, contrasting against the darkness of her hair.

But then, something struck her. An errant thought, off-topic and odd as to how it suddenly made her speak.

"What changed you? You beat me in Calculus, you ac-actually listen more than you used to. What w-was it?" Hinata asked, her voice wavering in the loud bass of music. Curiosity peaked in between the words as her hands involuntarily clenched on his shoulders where the fabric had already been wrinkled, as if by a pair of hands.

Naruto peered down at her for a moment before speaking, not at all confused as to how she suddenly changed the topic. "M' not sure what ya talkin' 'bout."

"I'm talking a-about our Calculus cl-class," she specified stammering, opal eyes staring up at him.

"Ya mean the one with all th' numbers, right?"

"Yes." she let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at him.

Naruto shrugged secretly at her, his eyes gleaming with a grin on his face. "M' not tellin'." he dropped his hands and stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans as she carefully unlocked him from her grip; eyes still trained on him.

"See ya 'round, Fairy."

She watched as he slouched into the crowd of dancers, immediately disappearing. But everything seemed to flow too well, as if she had done everything before; had experienced this precise moment already. Hinata couldn't help but be nervous and anxious at the same time.

...

"You're a little...abnormal aren't you," she murmured quietly as she carefully folded her hands on the table in front of her. Her eyes flickered to the spot beside her, barely catching his movement.

"Hmmm." he drawled, elbows resting on the table, chin perched on top of his adjoined hands as he surveyed the scene, surveyed for any fuzzy glitches.

...

There was something _off_ about him, it put him on the verge of high alert and she could see it in the tension of his shoulders and the narrowing of cerulean eyes as they looked this way and that. Like he was searching for prey or he _was_ the prey, she couldn't tell.

But when she surveyed him again, a wave of shock hit her; hard.

His eyes weren't just cerulean, not the pretty blue she had seen when she accepted his hand to a dance; no, there were shards of yellow and green in the round iris, bright and reflective. There was a purple hue that faded in and out of focus along the perimeter of his eyes – and for a second, Hinata could have sworn she'd seen a flash of something red that resembled a circle, a circle with a lining of navy blue.

She pulled away from him, putting a distance between them, opal eyes wide and surprised. He wasn't _human_, she fought the urge to scream right then and there, her mind ablaze with a fiery fear and it just couldn't be real even though her body convulsed away so easily, so naturally. A lump formed in her throat.

"What a-_are_ you?" she choked out, voice barely a whisper and words fumbling altogether.

...

He casted her a bemused glance. "Wha' do ya think I am?" Naruto tossed back, eyes flashing as they watched her shaking form. She wasn't any different, there wasn't anything odd about her but the way she stood and the way her eyes seemed to be directed this way and that way; she was getting confused with all the mind blanks and repeats, almost like she knew what was going to come next.

"I d-don't _know_." she replied, a cracking undertone of words.

"Don't even _think_ 'bout doin' tha', Fairy." he suddenly said, already anticipating her movements from before as she stood erect and her lips slightly parted, to scream, to yell, to panic.

Her voice caught in her throat, words stuck inside her mouth and she was frozen there.

"I don' need any more problems t'night, so keep ya mouth shut."

His voice was hard and powerful, the extension of his powers – or whatever they were – were unknown and all Hinata could do was helplessly nod. She was frightened beyond belief and Naruto could only watch with a practiced sternness.

...

"Don' say anythin' 'bout wha' happened. Jus' act yourself, Fairy." the blond murmured quietly to her, his hand made a small line motion in the air and her lips unglued themselves.

His voice sounded strained to her ears and she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Ya'll know it when ya need to. 'Til then, go dance to you' little heart's content, Fairy."

Hinata couldn't see much in that time span but she soon found herself waltzing with a partner. She glanced over his shoulder, catching the pair of glowing cerulean eyes of Uzumaki Naruto who stood with his arms crossed and chin jutted out.

Forty-five seconds left.

...

Screams ricocheted of stone walls, shrill and piercing; it was chaos.

It was pitch black, there was a distant sound of flapping wings and harsh, thundering yells in a language that sounded Greek. Hinata was pushed and pulled against the throng of pushing dancers who sped toward the nearest exit, any escape out of the havoc.

Thirty seconds left.

With a hurried frenzy, Naruto moved around the crowd, voice hoarse and loud as he directed the humans this way and that, blazing eyes flashing dangerously as they peered around for her indigo-haired head. She needed to be taken away fast, before the time he had done so before.

Twenty-five seconds left.

Her arm was pulled back and frightened opal eyes found the blond boy's, there was a ripping sound and everything whipped away.

Fifteen seconds left.

Wind blew against her face, forcing her eyes shut, her feet weren't touching the ground anymore – no longer stable footing, - and it was like flying. She didn't quite know what had happened but she could still taste the fear on her tongue and her scream still ringing in her ears.

"Ya'll be safe here," he murmured quietly to her as their feet landed softly on the ground.

She couldn't see anything but the black night and his glowing eyes, his grip still firm on her upper arm. "What w-_was_ that?" she asked, her voice low and hoarse, laced with fright.

Naruto looked down at her, not responding as he silently synchronized her. He casted a quick glance down at the old golden rimmed watch that adorned his wrist.

Ten seconds.

He'd been close, too close but still safe. She hadn't been bitten or marked, he let out a small sigh escape him.

"What's w-wrong?" she pressed, opal eyes wide and unsettled, her brows were scrunched up and the words that seemed to flow naturally out of her lips made her anxious.

The blond tugged her along, they sank into the dark shadows and their path seemed to light up as they walked along. Her pale fingers were clammy with perspiration and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Where...are we g-going?"

"Stop talking or I'll seal ya lips together."

Hinata shuddered involuntarily as the feeling of scorching pain resurfaced in her mind. Her lips smacked shut and she gulped back words.

"A safe house." he responded bleakly and as she looked over at him, she noticed the ashen colour features, like his usual bright sun-kissed skin was drained dry. His eyes looked awry and his jaw taut tight.

The worry that flashed around him sent a wave of pity over her; hesitantly, Hinata reached a hand forward, her fingers gently brushed against his cold arm.

With a quick snap of his head, Naruto turned toward her with wary eyes and shook himself away from her. In disgust or insecurity, she wasn't sure but a shot of hurt slapped against her heart.

They stopped again and walked up the steps that seemed to crack and creak under their weight but never seemed to collapse. He turned the rusty gold knob of the house – that seemed to only have one window – and quickly ushered her inside. The pain-chipped door slammed shut, shaking in the frame as the rest of the house seemed to follow after.

...

He sat himself down as she lingered, unsure in the doorway.

"Well, tha' was quite the surprise." the blond drawled, his words sticking to an invisible script.

She merely glanced around the room and then, there was a rushing movement that threw her balance off. Hinata grasped the hilt of the door frame, a hand clutched to her forehead as things, movements, seemed to flash in and out of focus in her mind.

His eyes narrowed down, the purple perimeter bright against his skin.

"Was it?" she murmured quietly, "Shouldn't you have p-prevented it anyway?"Hinata asked, already assuming his status as some sort of a guard.

He could hear the fear and disbelief in her voice and the insecurity in her words. "I had my hands full," he replied curtly but his mind was elsewhere; distracted in the tight seams of the sudden attack. Because he hadn't sensed anything _abnormal_, he hadn't seen any fuzzy glitches that distinguished a real human from one hiding as one, he hadn't heard or felt any surges.

He gave a once-over her shaking form, her hair was out of its neat arrangement, her eyes were fearful, her face was bone white and she wouldn't stop trembling. Naruto looked carefully at her, an observing look.

"Sit down, Fairy."

She didn't budge as he ran a hand through messy locks and let a sigh escape his lips. "M' not gonna bite ya." he smiled fleetingly at her, his eyes caught her form, her hand on her forehead; quickly synchronizing the position, eyes narrowing as they watched her carefully.

"My name... is Hinata," she answered as she cautiously took a seat across from him.

"I know."

"Then don't call me 'Fairy'." she replied a little offended, but there was a strange sense of déjà vu surging in her mind as her eyes furrowed down in confusion. It was all so familiar to her.

"Whatever ya say, Fairy." there was a small grin in his voice but it didn't reach his eyes which seemed to be darting in and out of focus as he glanced all around. "Now then, are ya alright?" he asked her, eyes searching her face and around her body.

There were images flickering in her head - dark and flapping - words of trust. "I'm sorry, w-what was it you said?"

Naruto's grin disappeared as a frown took place, eyes secretive and a little surprised. "I said, are ya alright? Not hurt, right?" he repeated slowly, enunciated each word with a clear precision.

"Oh, um, well I...guess I'm a-alright, no injuries."

And she was right, the blond found as his eyes scanned over her again, second glancing and triple glancing, specifically over her hand. But there was nothing to find and nothing more to see than her pale skin and the tissue, muscle, underneath.

Relieved, he let a sigh escape his lips but it wasn't full-hearted, just a little slice of calmness, a soothing fact. His powers didn't prevent the attack, just her being marked and now, he could see the little cogs in her mind whirl in a rapid speed as they tried to rearrange scattered memories – both real and fake.

"You're goin' t' have ta trust me-"

"I don't even _know _you," she cut in sharply, shaking her head as tresses fell all around her head.

"Ya won't live if ya don'." Naruto needed her to trust him, fast, and get this going again. They were running out of time.

"Are you _threatening _me?"

"M' statin' a fact, Fairy. But yes. Now, do ya want to live or die?"

She could see the fine line between a statement and a question, he didn't phrase it like a question because he already knew the answer, Hinata thought to herself. To anyone it wasn't a live or die question, it was always to keep on living to the bitter or sweet end.

...

"Close ya eyes and don' open them 'til I say so, 'kay?" the blond instructed tensely.

Hinata nodded her hand and her opal orbs fell shut. There was a ripping sound again and wind blew harshly against her face but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't see his image whip away from her or the dark room peel away – she didn't see it.

**...-...**

His brows furrowed, his mind searched for where he had seen her. The repeats, he suddenly concluded. She needed to be kept safe and even though he was underdressed, it never stopped Naruto before, and so, he put on a friendly face and walked over to her as graceful as a twenty-year-old Uzumaki could.

...

He was Uzumaki Naruto, the guy from Calculus and so, with his familiarity proven, she let him take her pale hand and whisk her to the dance floor; but the spin, the eyes, the hair and the event; it was all too eerily familiar.

...

"You're a little...abnormal a-aren't you," she murmured quietly as she carefully folded her hands on the table in front of her. Her eyes flickered to the spot beside her, barely catching his movement.

"Y' could say tha'" he drawled, "But you're an odd one too y'know. Always stutterin' but I dun really mind it, it's kinda cute." His elbows rested on the table, chin perched on top of his adjoined hands as he surveyed the scene, something was odd, too calm and too normal like all the other times.

...

There was something _off_ about him, it put him on the verge of high alert and it made her force down the flush of scarlet that was winding up her neck. She could see it in the tension of his shoulders and the narrowing of cerulean eyes as they looked this way and that. Like he was searching for prey or he _was_ the prey, she couldn't tell.

"Is something – is something w-wrong?"

He looked over at her, carefully masking his expression. "No, what could possibly be wrong?"

"I, I don't know; I just have th-this...this feeling that something big is going to happen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, just barely an inch before he pasted an amused grin onto his face. "Maybe someone's going to ask you to dance." he offered, giving her a cute grin.

Hinata couldn't see much in that time span but she soon found herself waltzing with a partner. She glanced over his shoulder, catching the pair of cerulean eyes of Naruto Uzumaki who stood with his arms crossed, watching her like a hawk.

One minute left.

She couldn't figure him out and it was weird because someone like her – a Hyuuga –, had a high I.Q. But she couldn't read the look in his eyes or the motive(s) behind his words, or get an understanding of his body movements. It was like something was blocking her from _seeing_.

Forty-five seconds left.

...

Screams ricocheted of stone walls, shrill and piercing. And suddenly, it was chaos.

It was pitch black, there was a distant sound of flapping wings and yells in a language that sounded Greek. Hinata was pushed and pulled against the throng of pushing dancers who sped toward the nearest exit any escape out of the havoc.

Thirty seconds left.

With a hurried frenzy, Naruto moved around the crowd, pushing everyone away as he hurried toward the moving bob of indigo hair. He sped further and faster as his glowing eyes caught a slight pulsing _thing_ that lurked in the shadows, watching like the eyes of a hawk.

Twenty-five seconds left.

Her arm was pulled back and frightened opal eyes found the blond boy's, there was ripping sound and everything whipped away.

Fifteen seconds left.

Wind blew against her face, forcing her eyes shut, her feet weren't touching the ground anymore – no longer stable footing, - and it was like flying. She didn't quite know what had happened but she could still taste the fear on her tongue and her scream still ringing in her ears as she sucked in breath after breath of ice cold air.

"Ya'll be safe here," he murmured quietly to her as their feet landed softly on the ground.

Naruto looked down at her as he silently synchronized her. He casted a quick glance down at the old golden rimmed watch that adorned his wrist.

Eight seconds.

He'd been close, too close but still safe. She hadn't been bitten or marked, he let out a small sigh escape him.

"What's w-wrong?" she pressed, opal eyes wide and unsettled, she wouldn't look up or down, right or left, no, she wouldn't because it wasn't happening. It just _couldn't_ be. His eyes were glowing, he-they had been flying.

The blond tugged her along, they sank into the dark shadows and their path seemed to light up as they walked along. Her pale fingers were clammy with perspiration and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"A safe house." he responded bleakly and as she looked over at him, she noticed the ashen colour features, like his usual bright sun-kissed skin was drained dry. His eyes looked awry and his jaw taut tight.

As if on instinct, she reached a hand toward him, her skin warm as she gently placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. He sent a graceful glance to her, ends of his lips stretching in a thankful half-smile.

They stopped again and walked up the steps that seemed to crack and creak under their weight but never seemed to collapse. He turned the rusty gold knob of the house – that seemed to only have one window – and quickly ushered her inside. The paint-chipped door slammed shut, shaking in the frame as the rest of the house seemed to follow after.

...

He sat himself down, watching her carefully as she lingered, unsure in the doorway.

"Well, tha' was quite the surprise." the blond drawled.

Hinata let heavy breaths escape her and into the air, so scared and so confused.

"Are ya alright?"

She didn't answer, and her eyes were shut tight, a feeling of familiarity and déjà vu visions moving in her brain.

He gave a once-over her shaking form, her hair was out of its neat arrangement, eyes were fearful, her face was bone white and she wouldn't stop trembling. Naruto looked carefully at her, an observing look.

"Sit down, Fairy."

She didn't budge as he ran a hand through messy locks and let a sigh escape his lips. "M' not gonna bite ya." he smiled fleetingly at her, words careful.

"My name is Hinata," she murmured as she cautiously took a seat across from him, face still scrunched and unsure.

"I know."

"Then don't call me 'Fairy'." she replied a little offended, the words felt so natural coming out of her mouth.

"Whatever ya say, Fairy."

"I, I have this feeling; like this has happened before, like..."

Naruto looked quickly at her, eyes wide and it was too _soon_. She shouldn't have been remembering things like this so soon.

"You're goin' t' have t' trust me-"

"I don't _know_ you," she cut in, distress marring the soft features of her face as she struggled to grope through the hazy lines of memories.

"Ya won't live if ya don'." Naruto needed her to trust him, fast, and get this going again. They were running out of time, again and this time; it was getting shorter.

"Alright," she gave in quietly, opal eyes trying hard to trust because something in her gut, in her heart, told her that this man would save her, protect her from anything; even if it costed him his own life.

...

"Close ya eyes and don' open them 'til I say so, 'kay?" the blond instructed tensely.

Hinata nodded her hand and her opal orbs fell shut. There was a ripping sound again and wind blew harshly against her face but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't see his image whip away from her or the dark room peel away – she didn't see it.

**...-...**

Hyuuga Hinata. Repeat Girl.

There was a flood of memories as everything resurfaced. And it had been three repeats now, three R_e-Do_s and not everything had gone according to plan. With a heavy sigh, Naruto carefully made his way towards her, repeating the same notions, the same steps and the same friendly face plastered on his features.

...

As if her head was attached by invisible string, she turned her head with a natural ease, expectant but oh so confused as to why.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, like a puppet and he was smiling although, it didn't quite make him look happy or at ease.

...

"Are you...are you alright, Naruto?"

The blond looked down at her, not quite seeing for a moment as an odd surge trembled through his brain, a handful of fuzzy glitches and thin streams of light. "Oh, um, yea'; m' good." he answered a little sheepishly, an errant after thought.

"Are you sure?"

There it was again. Brighter and so luminescent, flashing in bright rays in his eyes. "Come with me, just fo' a moment, alright?"

Hinata stood there, her hands lightly grasping his shoulder; and without second-thinking the consequences, she nodded her head.

Naruto led them deeper into the crowd of dancers, his mind awry as he pulled her gently along, his much larger fingers wrapping around hers. And this, this was going to be a mistake, he knew for sure; she was going to get hurt, she wasn't even supposed to be involved in this.

"You're goin' t' have t' trust me-"

"Okay. I will," she smiled a little hopefully at him, her fingers winding tighter around his own.

"Close ya eyes and don' open them 'til I say so, 'kay?" the blond instructed tensely.

Hinata nodded her hand and her opal orbs fell shut. There was a ripping sound and wind blew harshly against her face but she kept her eyes closed as her fingers tightened around his and he gently squeezed hers back. She didn't see his image not whip away from her or the room not peel away – she didn't see it.

...

Heaving a sigh, Naruto quietly took her unconscious form into his arms and gently set her down onto the floor in a room, away from the crowds; away from anything that could harm her.

His powers weren't working and he should have been worrying – but he wasn't. He brushed her bangs aside, his hand softly touching her cheek and her pale face lingering in his mind as he pulled himself upright and left the room, quietly clicking the door behind him shut.

She'd be safe, he truly and honestly believed that and so, he left the safe haven and entered the ball room where screams ricocheted of stone walls, shrill and piercing. And there was chaos.

It was pitch black, and yells in a language that sounded Greek. There were surges of strong powers, lightning fast streaks of bright red and hazy blue. _Demons_.

"You know, you were so very close to stopping this. So very, very, _very_ close." it was mocking him, the voice in the black air, the voice that blabbered and teased and poked and prodded. Waiting for some outrageous outburst, but Naruto, he wasn't going to give it the satisfaction.

"Just wha' do ya want?"

"Not want, _have_."

There was another piercing scream, something so familiar as he heard it ring and this was the fourth or fifth time now; he couldn't quite remember but her voice, he knew it and her like the back of his hand.

"Say bye-bye to her, little Uzumaki spawn. We're taking her."

There was a distant sound of flapping wings and whipping wind, he couldn't react, couldn't stop them and then, they were gone. _She_ was gone.

* * *

Much appreciation to _frandrinkstea _who beta-ed.

**Re**-_vieww_!


	2. Part II

Re-Do: Three parts

**Disclaimer: **not mine

_Dedication:_ to all those who reviewed, you've made me blush. Enjoy!

_Re-Do_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

**...-...**

**Part II**

Re-Do. Re-Do. Re-Do. Re-Do. **RE-DO**.

Naruto concentrated hard, focusing on the surge of power and the thin stream of energy that flowed in the air and up and down around him. But it wasn't working, no, it just wasn't working. He wasn't drained of power, he wasn't drained of energy and he definitely wasn't drained of Re-Dos, this should have worked before Hinata's disappearance and now too.

But it wasn't and he, he was running out of time; tipping on the cliff of desperation and drastic measures.

This wasn't just classic procedure anymore, this was something bigger, grander and more devastating than a couple of fuzzy glitches and chaotic crashes at ballrooms.

There were stakes this time.

...

The air was thick, murky with green hazes and yellow and blue flashes. Energy streams and power surges whipped all around Naruto but he couldn't grasp one long enough to absorb the energy into his body. And he, he was growing weak, his strength so drained and his mind oh so tired from exhaustion and over-thinking and power usage.

And really, he should have – absolutely, definitely should have – called them, because this was pushing it, this was being careless, this was being _Naruto_ and sometimes, he really wished he wasn't him. It was hard to change and push old habits out of himself; but he should have sensed the danger, should have seen it coming, should have done a lot of things different.

Because then, maybe Hinata would be there, because then, she would have been safe and blissfully dancing instead of kidnapped by dangerous Demons. Probably dead, maybe, likely, quite possibly...and he hoped for God's sake that it wasn't certain.

Should haves, could haves, would haves.

He needed a Re-Do and he needed it _fast_.

There was a soft blue flash, bright and then slowly dimming as suddenly, time stopped all around. The blond didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he could already feel the power and the energy, the familiar entrance.

"Dobe... again?"

Naruto didn't respond for a moment, wallowing in his self-induced pity and stupidity.

The man ran a hand through his dark raven locks, exhaling as he took in his surroundings with unfazed obsidian eyes. "They sure did a number here, didn't they," he mused quietly, a frown settling confusingly onto his lips. "What happened, dobe?"

The blond let out a frustrated noise, running his hands messily through his hair. "I don' know – I just – I tried 'kay."

"Naruto. What _happene_d?"

"...they were demons, they wanted her, and I, I couldn't do anythin' ta stop 'em." his voice was hollow, void of emotion but so pained and weighted down by his failure and lack of responsibility because this shouldn't have happened. Not once, not twice, not thrice and definitely not any more.

"Wanted who?" the man asked, his voice was low, tone neutral and his pale features were set in a serious manner.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

The man raised his eyebrows impressed or confused, Naruto wasn't sure.

The blond turned around, "She's not important tho', teme."

Sasuke regarded his friend with a stoic stare, bewildered by the simple minded fool. "She's a _Hyuuga_, dobe. She's powerful."

"What do ya mean she-"

"Her family passes down powerful genes and they only activate in dire situations on will; she doesn't even know about them yet. She's not of age, yet, assuming as she isn't eighteen." Sasuke cut in smoothly, running his hand tiredly through his hair again.

"But-"

"The Demons probably want to extract it."

"That'll kill her."

Sasuke's voice was grave, "I know."

"Then-"

There was a sharp flash, dark fuchsia pink and then it quickly simmered.

"Naruto! Are you alright, are you hurt?" the girl, woman really, asked worriedly as she rushed over to him, her pale hands gently moving his body for injuries.

"He's fine Sakura. He just needs some energy." Sasuke responded, unfazed by her entrance – already assuming that she had heard. It really wasn't hard not to when Naruto was involved.

Sakura's jade eyes widened as they carefully scanned the blond and their surroundings. There were charges of energy and strong power; unable to be missed and easily caught for someone like Naruto but he, he looked like he'd aged ten years in the time span of five minutes, his face gaunt and lifeless; deathly pale.

"Someone blocked you," she murmured quietly to him, her hands softly pressing against his chest and searching, eyes closed as pink emitted from her hands, the light slowly turning a bright emerald green.

Her eyes hurriedly blinked through the channels, poking and prodding in his energy streams, clearing away the dark blocks of Demon aura that clogged the tunnels and blocked his ability to re-energize.

"There, you should be good now Naruto. Try again." slowly, she stepped back, a little unsure as her brows furrowed and she glanced urgently at Sasuke who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a tight line on his lips.

Slowly, the blond closed his cerulean eyes; breaths even as he concentrated hard on the bursts and glazes of the light around him, bending the energy and turning the power orange as he sucked it into his body.

He opened his eyes with a loud breath and they were bright, glowing as he bent the power naturally into his own. "Thanks." he said, a soft, sad grin forming on his lips.

"Do the Re-Do, Naruto." Sasuke intoned and there was no amusement in his voice, urgency and stress layered thickly in the command.

"...I, I can't."

Sakura stared widely at him, an appalled expression on her gentle features. "Sasuke-"

"I know." he cut her off quietly, and quickly, he turned to Naruto. "Take more energy in then." he instructed harshly, sensing time closing to an end and their own minutes dwindling down.

"I can't." Naruto repeated again, his voice desperate and so weak.

"What do you _mean_ you can't?"

"I dunno."

Sasuke's features were blank, completely erased and distantly, Naruto could hear the gears grind together as he quickly thought of a back-up plan, some sort of way to save this messed up event. And that was what he did, wasn't it? He was the one who always cleaned up Naruto's messes, his mistakes; and was the one who fixed the problems, made them disappear like it was nothing, like he didn't mind. But, Naruto knew that wasn't true.

A tight knot formed in Naruto's gut, and it was something like regret, like guilt that he couldn't fix his own messes, that he couldn't, that he _wouldn't_. He was afraid, yes, afraid of failing – like this one – but this time, this time he was going to fix it. And he wasn't going to depend on anyone anymore, he wasn't going to be a useless, helpless child.

No more, it was time to grow up.

Naruto let out a soft exhalation of air, eyes still bright and glowing, purple against a smooth tan. "I think, I think I need _someone_'s power..." he murmured quietly.

Sasuke nor Sakura looked at him, eyes furrowing at the idea, at the suggestion; both were set on ignoring him but something in his voice, something about his statement stirred a deep curiosity and with shaded eyes, they swept their gazes over to him.

"...why do you think that?" Sasuke questioned.

There really was no reason as to why he thought it, he just did. It may have had something to do with the tight ball knotting in his chest, the tight clenching of his fists, or the hard pounding of his heart; but it all didn't really matter, it just seemed _right_.

But Sasuke, Sasuke didn't do anything without reasons, logical ones at that. And well, Naruto's mere words were just too vague, full of mistakes and potholes. He wasn't going to risk a Hyuuga's life to try one of Naruto's thoughtless suggestions.

"It seems like instinct doesn't it? And it seems right, doesn't it Naruto?" Sakura said lightly, her words floating softly in a melodic voice.

The blond looked over at her, appreciation in his eyes and Sakura was just one of those rare people who understood his instinctual actions. He nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was none too pleased. "Sakura –"

"Sasuke, just give him a chance to fix this. You're not always going to be there to fix his mistakes, let him do this."

She looked expectantly at him, a smile blooming on her face as rigidly, the Uchiha gave in.

"...fine, but whose is he going to take?"

"He can take mine." Sakura offered.

"No, he can't." there was an uneasy undertone in the voice Sasuke used, protective and insecure. "He'll drain you."

She sighed, "No he won't. Stop worrying, I trust Naruto."

"It's not about trust Sakura, by taking someone else's power, he can't stop himself before they're completely depleted. He won't be able to."

Naruto made a move to correct Sasuke but the steely glare the Uchiha sent him made him freeze; he wasn't going to risk it and neither should Naruto. Sakura was too important for that.

"I can't jus' let her die tho'" Naruto replied. "I won't."

"She won't die if she's lucky." but even Sasuke was unsure about the outcome of the situation.

"Wha' if I drain different people so tha' they all have some power left?"

There was possibility in the suggestion – but, there was too much unlikeliness that it would work; it had never been tried before. And first trials weren't exactly always successful.

"Their powers might be too different if you tried to fuse them all. You'd have to do it fast because we're running out of time too."

For a moment, neither one of the three of them knew what they were seeing as bright colour clashes spun instantaneously into view around them. There was a mute ringing and as it subsided, around them, standing in one big circle were eight of the Rookie Twelve.

"I always did wonder who'd be the last to join this messed up group," a brunette stated wryly.

"Tenten, you're talking about my cousin there." a coffee haired male, Neji, replied monotonously.

She waved his comment off as if it was imaginary dust. "Word on the streets is that Uzumaki Naruto screwed up a bunch of Re-Dos. But in the end, found out the last member of our _big family_, the Rookie Twelve." Tenten turned towards the blond, a big grin on her face. "Good job, you're off the hook."

There were muted giggles and low chuckles as Naruto turned a soft scarlet, embarrassed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the foolishness of their group, his face quickly turning serious as there was a loud tick sounding from the gold watch around his wrist.

"Naruto, we're _out_."

The statement, so tense and so urgent, snapped every one of them into line; faces turned blank and shoulders tensed, waiting.

"Naruto is going to take every one of our powers – but it'll be just a little, just enough for him to make a full Re-Do." Sasuke filled in.

Multiple mouths open but were quickly shut as Sasuke glanced hard at each of the members.

"First, there's some sort of blockage in him that won't let him take all the other energy and help him make it, Shikamaru." Sasuke stated, a brown haired male nodded in response, understanding.

"Second, this is a first trial; so be ready and have some of your power stored." he looked specifically at a willowy blonde and two males, one with dark shades and the other with triangular red tattoos painted on his cheeks. "Understood, Ino, Shino and Kiba?" they nodded tersely in response, rolling their eyes at Sasuke's specifications.

"Thirdly, absolutely none of us will engage in Naruto's event, he will be the sole one doing the work. We will merely be the spectators." at this instruction, all eyes noticeably widened; words almost out of their mouths before Sasuke continued. "That _is_ **no one**." he repeated, shooting a look at a blond haired male and an energetic male with bushy brows. "Understood, Chouji and Rock Lee?" with obedient instructions from someone of a higher rank, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Let's get to work then. We have five seconds."

Naruto stood stiffly in place as one by one, each member of the Rookie Twelve stood in a straight line in front of him, their postures tense as they waited patiently for it to begin.

"Go, Naruto."

The blond closed his eyes, focusing on the surges and power streams around him, the different colours and softly, he drew out the green one – Tenten's – and let it bend naturally into him.

The girl blinked, unsure of what had just happened before being gently pushed out of the way by Neji who had a tense expression plastered onto his face. "Hurry, we're running out of time."

Naruto left his eyes shut and picked out the white strand, bent it quickly into his body as the line moved up. Too many strands so as quickly as he could, he hurriedly picked out the stream that partnered with the member who stood in front of him and bent it orange and let it flit into his body.

His eyes snapped open, glowing cerulean with flashes; he looked all around him as he felt the members of the Rookie Twelve's power streams flow in his body, their strands trying to turn back to their respective colours but his own power forcing them to stick into place.

"_Hurry_." Sasuke ordered, his voice was loud as everything around them seemed to move in fast forward, screams were heard and heavy footsteps of party goers.

There was a ripping sound again and wind blew harshly against their faces. There was whirling wind and streams, flashes of bright, vibrant colour streams and power surges as they whipped across the air and twisted into white blurs. Everything whipped away – and their eyes stayed glued open as time turned back.

**...-...**

He saw her out of the corner of his cerulean eye, just barely a noticeable presence in his peripheral vision but all worth the second glance. She stood at a table with a group of friends, her pale hands neatly folded on the surface, back straight and head turning around as if expectant.

Naruto let a sigh escape his mouth, relief laced in between as his fingers clenched unconsciously as his eyes darted this direction and that, they clashed lightly with Sasuke's as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall with the rest of the Konoha Twelve standing around him.

They didn't stand out like how he did, they dressed elegantly, smoothly, as to not attract attention. Hair combed beautifully, shirts tucked in, satin dresses and silver-gold watches adorning their wrists.

Distantly, he wondered why he didn't think of that, but then again; Naruto never did follow rules that well, did he?

The Uchiha gestured at him and then down at his watch as Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly fell back into routine.

Hurry, hurry, hurry. Time was running out.

...

She watched as a blond boy – oh so familiar to her – made his way like a madman toward her, his shirt stuck to him with sweat and his sleeves were rumpled with what looked like desperate hands. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, like he'd experienced a great deal in just the first few moments of the event – like he was murderous.

But why?

She didn't know the answer to that question.

But she could see, as he held out a friendly hand to a dance to her, that he was a very nice gentleman, that he looked like he'd run in front of a bullet for her if he had to. He looked secure, he looked normal, he looked chivalrous, he looked different than he used to.

She took his hand which held a firm grasp onto her frail one and she let him whisk her off.

...

It was...odd, actually, to hold a girl by her waist instead of by her hands but Naruto, he didn't mind. Because she was smiling, her eyes were lit and she didn't look like the girl with high-class status – not like the one he'd seen – she looked _free_ and in her element.

Vaguely, he wondered for how much longer – for how much longer would she be free?

It killed him to wonder.

...

"What changed you? You beat me in Calculus, you listen more than you used to. What...was it?" Hinata asked, her voice confident but wavered. Curiosity peaked in between the words as her hands involuntarily clenched on his shoulders. There were wrinkles on his shoulders, as if someone had been grasping and twisting them in their grip.

Naruto peered down at her, his hands on the filmy white satin of her waist."Oh ya, nothin' changed; I just do better."

Hinata rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, but how," she asked as the music changed into a tempo too fast for a slow dance and they stood still, his arms still on her waist and her hands still locked on his shoulders.

Naruto shrugged at her, his eyes gleaming with a fake grin on his face. "M' not tellin'." he dropped his hands and stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans as she carefully unlocked him from her grip; eyes still trained on him.

"See ya 'round, Fairy."

There was something like finality in the statement, in the small bid of an unrequited farewell; it made her heart thud dully in her chest.

...

Her opal irises stared up at the white forms that seemed to be suspended in air as his blond head kept reappearing in her mind. He was odd, that much Hinata could tell; easy-going and maybe a little slow, but he was something that was out of her world of ranks and reputation. He was _refreshing_ with his laid back attitude and he caught her attention more than the suaveness of the businessmen at her father's functions.

He, he made her heart flutter like delicate dragonfly wings, he made her eyes want to drink him in more every time she saw him; he made her...want to be free and to run and be who she was without a care of anyone else's opinion. And it was odd because she had only known him for a few moments, actually talked to him a mere two minutes but it had felt like a life-time.

It was a little far fetched as she saw careful glances sent her way, as she saw the minds whirling and drawing quick immature conclusions.

Naruto stood carefully next to her, then, as she glanced momentarily at him, barely catching his movement but she didn't say anything. Not this time, not like all the other times; there was knowledge in her eyes, even though she didn't know anything of what was going on.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was heavy and tired.

Hinata picked it out quite easily, his posture, his constant slouch and the small tired lines underneath his cerulean eyes. "I'm fine, are _you_?"

Wryly, the blond sent her a fleeting smile. "I'm alright for the moment."

They stood by each other for a few more minutes, quiet and silently indulging themselves in the other's presence, in the mere company that seemed limited.

So, when screams ricocheted of stone walls, shrill and piercing, creating chaos; he took her hand and ran.

It was pitch black, there was a distant sound of flapping wings and yells in a language that sounded Greek. Hinata was pushed and pulled against the throng of pushing dancers who sped toward the nearest exit, any escape out of the havoc.

She glanced around, familiar fear grasping her chest and flooding her eyes; she caught movement, small quick movement – like Naruto's. And then, she could see them. Tall figures in gowns and suits, silver-gold watches adorning their wrists, just like Naruto's. They barely moved, as the leader, a tall raven haired male held them back with an ordering grace and demand as he held out a hand behind himself; warding them back.

Hinata understood the notion but not the action, why weren't they helping?

But, her thought was cut off as flapping wings soared closer and closer to her, she turned around but she was too late. Too late to scream, to yell, to do anything as the claws grasped her bare shoulders, the talons biting deep into her pale, fair skin and she was flown up, up away from Naruto as his glowing eyes stared up at her in anguish and hatred.

There was a piercing flash of white and orange as immense power seemed to flow out of him, his hair was wild and his hands were clutched into tight balls at his sides as he tried to control this side of strong, uncontrollable power.

It was hard, unimaginably difficult as he felt strong pulls; it was as if invisible hands were tugging on his skin, in his head, pinching at his delicate mind and pushing against each other in his body. Pain that flooded him in and out of focus of the dangerous situation at hand, ceaselessly pumping him with pain and vivid neon colours as he shut his eyes tight against it all.

Naruto willed his stance to remain strong, for his spirit to remain unscathed as his body shook and trembled in effort to control the power that urged to be let out, to be released from the tight hold he had on it. His eyes snapped wide, unblinking as his mind surged uncharted territory, it was frightening but the one thing that remained lit and hopeful in his mind was her soft heart-shaped face, pale eyes and a charming, shy smile.

Shards of yellow and green in the round iris of his eyes, bright and reflective flashed in dangerous sparkles as the purple hue that faded in and out of focus along the perimeter of his eyes shimmered with a small mist of emotion. The red circle with a lining of navy blue let off a soft light that kept getting brighter and brighter, the room flooded in white light and as quick as it came, it was gone.

...

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as around him, the members of the Rookie Twelve blinked away the white light that blurred their vision.

Sakura grasped his arm in a soft, firm grip. "Did he do it?" her voice was frail as she asked, hopeful.

With a small smirk blooming on his face, he gave her a small nod. "He controlled his power."

There were quick intakes of breath, amazement adorned the faces of the members as they smiled proudly.

...

It wasn't over yet.

...

"So very close, young Uzumaki spawn. So very, very close but this, this will never be changed. You will never win, I will never lose; this is the cycle of all things, boy. Understand that." the voice in black air said, it was still as heads whipped toward the voice; fierce anger marred faces but, this time; Naruto wasn't going to screw up.

"Are ya so sure 'bout that?' he spoke back, a clarity so pure and hopeful that the voice didn't respond for a moment.

"Oh, I'm very sure, boy. So very sure, because you know who I have here don't you? Little Hyuuga Hinata, so pure, so beautiful. She'll be quite a delicious meal you know." it teased him, rubbing its success in his face, its rule, its power.

The power surge, the energy stream that Naruto felt himself bend and enter his body was so disturbed with the powers of the Demons, but as it flowed for a second in his body; he felt an overwhelming rush of purity that spread in him like wildfire.

In the pitch blackness, in the echoing of the voice, he moved. It was quick as he sprang from one spot to another, dashing through pitch blackness as his eyes glowed a soft blue and he swept his gaze all around. He moved too fast for a notification and then he had her. Safely tucked into his arms, not a hair out of place, not a scratch marred on her skin; because God, if there was, there was going to be oblivion ten folds. Destruction, pain and revenge.

"Would ya like ta check your sources, because I'm not quite sure ya'll like what ya find." Naruto responded back, his arms tightening around an unconscious Hinata; and this, this was going to be the end of it all.

He would guarantee it.

The scream that flew past all their ears was shrill and angry, the members of the Rookie Twelve moved fast. In one moment, one instant, they were there; flanking Naruto's side, forming a tight circle around him and Hinata in a formation of power and unwavering strength.

With a foolish grin on his lips, Naruto said, "What happened to me dealing with this?"

Their heads turned for a second at him, soft smiles and eyes rolling.

"You did. You saved her, I never said anything about the after party of it all, dobe." Sasuke corrected, a relieved smirk on his face. "Get ready for the fight of your lives, no holding back." he ordered.

The thrill, the power, the mere anticipation; this was what it was all going to come to, this was it. It was now or never.

But then, in the rippling darkness was soft, manic laughter, a low frenzied laugh that descended quickly to their ears.

"Did you think, that you were the only ones with powers, with the skill to go back in time and to repeat an event again? Did you think you had me fooled, angered, that I had lost little Hinata? Well, did you?" the voice, now a gleeful chuckle thundered in loud smacks in the air, so happy, so knowing.

"This is not an end little kiddies, just a mere beginning to something more. You are amateurs, novices, not even your prodigy leader can do what I can do. I can bend time to my will, I can bend events to my desire, I can do more than turn the little ticking time back to the beginning. I can go further, I can go faster." he gloated, sickly sweet and proud.

Naruto froze, tense and turned to Sasuke. "**What**, is he talking about?" he hissed, cerulean eyes flashing around the darkness they stood encased by.

Sasuke couldn't speak, couldn't even believe what he was hearing, let alone answer Naruto's question. This was absurd, unknown, stupid, childish, un_real_. No one could do that, no one had power enough to do that, no one had the ability, the skill, the knowledge to perform anything of that level.

It was unbelievable.

"You killed them, didn't you? You drained them dry and killed them after." Ino whispered, her voice eerily shadowed and hollowed, like sweet whistling of wind.

"Ino." Shikamaru warned hoarsely.

Members of the Rookie Twelve turned to her in confusion, inquiries tipped on their tongue but she stared them down, waiting for a response.

"Ah, you've put it all together, girl. So _sweet_ and delicious they were, each such a delicate special taste edged with pure, raw power." he stated sadistically as his voice seemed to caress the words.

Ino felt just about sick to her stomach as she listened, listened to the revolting description of the murder of her kind. The assault, the quick taking that sent everyone searching, frantic eyes and shocked faces; wide searches, but in vain as the perpetrator had been right there, so clear and easy to find.

It was utterly unbearable as her frame shook with anger, her blue eyes narrowed in fury and her fists balled in revenge.

He was sick, disgusting and so unnatural.

She flew at the darkness, but as fast as she was, she wasn't fast enough. Shikamaru took hold of her, his grip tight and strong as he restrained her thrashing form, as he soothed her cries of outrage and held her delicately as if she was fragile like glass instead of one of the prized members of the group.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, scarily still as he balled his fists and his body trembled.

So many lives had been lost in that taking, so many gone, vanished like footprints in sand being washed away by the coming tide. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't restrain himself as fury gripped him hard and urged him to run – blind if he had to – in order to kill this, this monster, murderer, _Demon_.

"Not so fast now leader," the darkness chided happily and finally, the voice without a face stepped out of the clouded darkness.

Skin as pale as milk was mutilated, hair as dank and limp as grease and blood clung in dried layers. A repulsive sight he was, the man had snake eyes, slitted and narrow in a menacing stare; the Demon had a human face, a human body – all so unnatural.

There was a stiff rush of air as they gasped, Ino choked on disgust as she willed herself not to look away. The tragic forms of stitched skin, all different colours and sizes – as if ripped and shredded from another's body – stuck grotesquely together across his form, holding him together as if his damned soul would string out.

Tenten shuddered, golden brown eyes wide and revolted as she moved a step closer to Neji who stood stiff and erect, pale eyes open and gazing almost unseeingly at the monster that stood in front of them all. She pressed herself again him, her skin warm against his as he twined his fingers around hers, because he was going to keep her safe, he was going to keep her alive even if he couldn't, wouldn't make it.

Sasuke tugged Sakura behind him, a protective stance as she stood expressionless behind him. Fearful for him, for herself and for everyone else.

This man, this Demon, this form, this soul, was retched, putrid and frightening.

It was horror in the flesh.

There was a ripping sound and wind twirled harshly around their forms, blowing their hair and clothes roughly until the fabric scratched at their skin.

He was moving it already. And nothing, nothing the Rookie Twelve could do would stop him. They were utterly helpless as they let him spin it back, utterly hopeless as they watched everything whip away, utterly damned as they began the scene all over again.

* * *

Props to _frankdrinkstea_ who edited.

**Re**-_vieww_!


	3. Part III

Re-Do: Three parts

**Disclaimer: **not mine

_Dedication:_ to Briony (ohgoditsbriony) who was the person this story is dedicated to.

_Re-Do_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

**...-...**

**Part III**

He didn't see her out of the corner of his eye or anywhere for that matter, it was then that he knew that it had already started and most probably ended all in the span of a few seconds.

Humans were still dancing, were still socializing, talking as if they had something to talk about, something to care about without even _having_ a care in the world – they were so careless and stupid.

Naruto could feel the auras, the power surges, the streams of energy – familiar as they came toward him. The Rookie Twelve gathered around him, faces grim, no contact with the other as they stood rigid still and unnaturally cold.

"He's here and he's already taken her." Sasuke said, his voice hollow and hopeless as if he had failed as his position as leader; but there was nothing he could have done, should have done, would have done that might have changed anything that had happened.

Nobody uttered a word and nobody seemed to move as time went naturally on.

It was as if Hyuuga Hinata's mere existence had been wiped off the face of the Earth, unreal and not there. Not one had inquired, not one had spoken of her, not one cared or knew. She was nothing now.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

But there was no response, no soothing comfort that anyone could give to the blond to ease him of this burden, this hurt, this lost.

...

He cackled, he laughed, he let out a chuckle or two and all in the mere benefit of watching those _stupid_ little spawns stand helpless and hopelessly in one place without a thing to do or to fix what had happened.

He was a ruler, he was a fighter, he was _**king**_. He was, Orochimaru.

...

Naruto trembled, fury gripped him in its tight claws as it went about tearing him apart from the inside out. Sorrow sucked him into oblivion, anguish lashed at his heart and he was in utter impatient torture.

God, he actually wished he could die and be rid of this.

Because Hinata, Hinata was calm. She was innocent, she was pretty, she was nice and she was, she was a lot of things that Naruto liked, a lot of things that made her her without being superficial and hiding behind gallons of make-up and fake.

Hyuuga Hinata was _power_. Real and raw power, strong and fast, impeccably brilliant and she was, she was lost.

He clenched his fists tight until his nails bit until his flesh and drew blood. He didn't want to be standing here, didn't want to be feeling so helpless and stupid, just doing nothing and waiting for _something_ to come. This wasn't how he did things, he may not analyze his decisions, he may not make the right choices; but Naruto was not one to give up, through and through.

So, he walked away from the group and their frozen, glassy, waiting eyes and into the darkness where screams ricocheted off stone walls, shrill and piercing. And there was chaos.

"Ah, and so, the blond idiotic hero-wannabe comes to the rescue. But as he will soon realize, he is doomed. His race is doomed and he will die because the truth is, is that he cannot and will not, be able to save his damsel in distress." the voice said, so sickly mocking. "But, what are you going to do? What _can_ you do? You will lose, live if you're lucky, and I will win, therefore; little Hinata will stay with me and not ever go with you."

There was easy threat amongst the logic that Orochimaru spewed, so easy to just walk away and live with just that one regret, but Naruto couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

"I _won't_ lose, I _won't_ leave her here with you. I _won't_ let you **win**."

Orochimaru stepped out from the darkness, disgusting corpse hanging tightly onto a skeletal frame and a twisted smile on the lips. "Too optimistic for your own good, boy. Leave her, she hasn't even been awakened to her true heritage, she knows nothing and therefore, she is easy game. She will be terrified, she will be abhorred by you. She is not worth it."

The blond's teeth ground harshly against each other, anger flashing in his eyes as he clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to calm down. "You're wrong. She is worth it and who cares if she doesn't know. She won't act like that because I know her, and she, she's important. I'll do _anything_ to get her back, safe and sound."

The wicked grin that flashed on the lips of the monster made Naruto's insides crawl with uneasiness, he was damn sure about his words.

"Anything you say? How about we make a deal then," Orochimaru suggested, distorted lips and menacing eyes.

...

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, his obsidian eyes scanning around them in the black darkness that had recently encased them again.

"He's...he's not here." Tenten murmured quietly, cautiously, as she took a quick look around.

"What do you _mean_ he's not here?" the Uchiha repeated, a threatening voice that echoed and struck with a terrifying force. He turned around to face the brunette, tall and towering as he moved swiftly in front of her.

"Exactly what Tenten said Uchiha, he's not here." Neji cut in smoothly as he stepped forward in front of Tenten, ready to deflect any outrage as he enunciated each word with a crystal clear clarity.

"That _idiot_." was all they heard their leader utter as he walked into the blackness with no backward glance, disappearing until nothing of him seemed to remain.

Sakura sighed tiredly, dejectedly, as she followed after. "C'mon guys, I'd rather not stand here waiting to be struck dead either."

...

Naruto didn't want to regret it. He didn't want to live after and look back at this moment and wish it never happened. He didn't want remorse, he didn't want regret, he didn't want fear. He wanted Hinata, safe, innocent Hinata who would still be alive. He didn't matter in this equation anymore.

To anyone, it wasn't a live or die question, it was always to keep on living to the bitter or sweet end.

But it wasn't like that for Uzumaki Naruto. He saved lives, he didn't sacrifice them. And right then Naruto was forfeiting his.

...

"It's a deal." Naruto accepted, voice even despite the raging fear that rippled inside him. He knew he was treading on jagged glass, sharp and dangerous, but this situation was worth it, _she_ was worth it.

Orochimaru smiled, ruined lips tipping up into something cruel and frightening. "Very good then, boy."

"Hinata first. And then **I**'ll do the Re-Do and then I'll go."

"As you wish, _specimen_." the Demon obliged, a human fleshed hand reaching up and waving toward the black sky.

The blond looked up, watching as flying creatures – Demons – soared above him, their talons gripping her frail body, unconscious but alive. They dropped her and she spiralled down; falling safely into his arms with a graceless thump.

Her indigo hair was messy, slightly faded from its usual dark colour. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping and as her chest heaved up and down as she breathed in and out; it looked just that. Her face was pale, little red droplets here and there. Fearfully, Naruto sucked in a breath, the familiar smell of coppery blood rushing to him like a tidal wave. He clenched his teeth as he gently moved his hand down her body, her skin was scratched; one long gash that went from the very crook of her right elbow to the soft skin of her wrist. Carefully, he traced his finger over it, the tissue lining up together as it mended, leaving behind a thin crust of scarlet blood.

"I want the vials of blood ya took from 'er." Naruto demanded, his voice layered thickly with ice as he held out a blood smeared hand toward the Demon.

Slitted eyes looked apprehensively at the boy, carefully analyzing the situation as a mismatched hand crept into the front pocket of his dirty trousers. "And what makes you think that I have any?" Orochimaru questioned, an innocent smile plastered on his mouth.

The blond raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing in disgust. "And what makes you think that I'll believe you? Just hand them over you filthy bastard." he hissed, lips contorted into a grimace.

With a quick toss, the Demon underhandedly threw two clear glass stopper flasks of bright red liquid to Naruto who snatched them quickly out of the air.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, boy." Orochimaru sneered, patience thinning as he waited for the blond boy to perform the Re-Do; his hands itching to experiment and pull apart limb from limb, muscle from flesh, organ from system. It was all so _exciting_.

There a popping sound as Naruto pulled the stoppers out of the flasks. The thick liquid sloshing around in the glass before he poured it out and into the open slit of Hinata's mouth. There were words whispered quickly under his breath as the blood glowed brighter until it turned a pristine white, he kept pouring until not a drop was left before smashing the glass onto the waxed marble flooring.

It shattered and speckled sharply on the floor, almost threateningly in front of the Demon as Naruto hoisted Hinata up into his arms with ease. Careful with her fragile limbs and crystal frail mind. He set his stance casually and began the Re-Do.

There was an echoing ripping sound that thundered against the blackness, wind blew harshly like a tornado as it sucked up air, colours began to peel away, melting into a white blur as around, time began to move backward.

The blond kept his glowing cerulean eyes opened, intently watching the Demon as it smirked and then everything was gone.

...

Sasuke swore under his breath as the wind picked up around him, whipping his hair into his obsidian eyes as he stared around for his idiot of a best friend who was nowhere to be found.

There was too much at stake, and Naruto being Naruto had tried to solve it all.

The Uchiha clenched his fists to his sides as he trembled with hot fury, frustration stabbing him in the gut as he caught scent of something coppery. _Blood_, but whose, he wasn't sure.

Around, the Rookie Twelve stood in a large circle, arms held up at their sides, their fingertips barely touching as they waited for two of their members to complete the circle, a safety circle that kept them together and in constant link.

Sakura stumbled after him, her hand catching his arm as she pulled him harshly away. "Get ready!" she shouted at him, voice low and masked with a serious tone. "Naruto's re-starting it."

There was a finality in the pink-haired girl's tone that struck wickedly at Sasuke. _Naruto_, he's the one starting it, the Uchiha realized with mortifying displeasure; but by then, it was already too late. White blurred into blackness and time went back.

**...-...**

The Demon was shadowed in the darkest crevice of the ballroom, hidden by thick layers of fuzzy glitches and away from the prying eyes of the Rookie Twelve. But really, what did it matter when they were all too preoccupied with their dearest friend and member giving himself up and sacrificing himself in Hyuuga Hinata's stead.

They were already in an emotional turmoil, clearly, they had not even noticed his presence. He let out a throaty chuckle through the lips of a mortal and observed with gleeful joy as the utter havoc he had wreaked.

...

Uchiha Sasuke stood rigid, still and unmoving as around him, humans danced in a careless manner, unworried, uncaring, and wonderfully in bliss.

He envied them as he leaned back against the cold stone of the wall, arms tightly crossed across his chest and lips in a stern line. Dark eyes stared steadily forward as by his side, Sakura let out a soft whimper. And it was horribly sad and depressing as if he could have expected it, if _any_ of them could have expected it; it would have all turned out different. Things would have been different and the sure thing was that Naruto wouldn't have to be the one losing his life, sacrificing it, forfeiting it for some girl.

A girl that was important to society as a supernatural community, or to his best friend; and Sasuke, despite wanting to, would never have deprived his best friend of his final moments with a girl who was as unknowing about him as everything else.

This was it. Sasuke remembered saying that, he remembered thinking the same thing as his best friend as together, the Rookie Twelve stood defiantly against the Demon, Orochimaru. Sasuke remembered the hope and will that was present, the unwavering strength and loyalty as they all stood by him.

He remembered it, and it was probably going to be the last memory he would ever have of his best friend.

_This_ was **it**.

...

They were stiff, watching with depth-less eyes and trying hard not to interfere.

Ino was silently crying, transparent tears sliding down her rosy cheeks as she tried to blink them away, her fingers clenched tightly on the fabric of her gown as she watched. Shikamaru stood by her side, fists slightly shaking as he tried to stay strong and in control.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee were statue-like, anger rolling off them in big waves as they trembled and watched with difficulty because there was no way it could be happening. Except, the unfortunate thing, was that it was, real and irreversible.

Tenten let out a shuddering breath, nails biting deep into her palms as she tightened them over and over again, the skin stretching across her knuckles until they were white. Her hazel eyes were glassy with unshed tears, the fabric of her gown irritably scratching against her skin but she no longer noticed it. Trained eyes observing the blond boy that she hardly knew but was still close to as next to her, Neji was quiet. Silent and unmoving as all the others, no shudders, no anger, no trembles but the eerie faintness of loyalty and thankfulness that came with the courage of someone like Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't even quite sure what to feel anyway, but he admired that boy.

...

He saw her out of the corner of his cerulean eye, just barely a noticeable presence in his peripheral vision but all worth the second glance. She stood at a table with a group of friends, her pale hands neatly folded on the surface, back straight and head thrown back in laughter; opal eyes sparkling and rose lips smiling.

A calm sensation overtook him as he smiled, pleasantly and happily as he watched. With final free steps, he took his time walking toward her; reminiscing as he blinked away tears.

...

She was slightly bored, aware of everything around her but the low murmurs of conversation happening in front of her. She smoothed down her indigo curls, wary of the thoughts that ran through the minds of the numerous onlookers because she was Hyuuga that came with a reputation. Her hands tingled with an urge to move away, her dancer's feet were stiff in her lavender heels and her body swayed to the soft beat of the music.

Softly, her fine brows crinkled in confusion because some blond _guy_ with cerulean eyes and skinny jeans was walking over to their table, to _her_, actually. And he looked out of place, with dark wash skinnies, a white t-shirt that was stained with dirt and a substance that looked like blood, a wrinkled tie and pursed lips – as if he was trying not to cry.

With a stiff hand and curious posture, she let him take her hand for what would be the last dance they'd ever have together.

...

"What changed you? You beat me in Calculus – which is, you know odd, but not _bad_, or anything – you listen more than you used to. What...was it?" Hinata asked, her voice wavering as familiarity caught ahold of her. Curiosity peaked in between the words as her hands involuntarily clenched on his shoulders, a nervous habit as she talked to him.

Naruto peered down at her, his hands on the filmy white satin of her waist. "You."

His smooth warm hand gently brushed her cheek, eyes caught in hers. A gasp caught in her throat and she had that tingling sensation in her body again as if something like this had happened before.

Slowly and softly, he leaned down and kissed her.

Something final and secretive, loving and passionate because when she opened her eyes next, he was gone and she was standing there, cold and alone.

* * *

Lots of love to _frankdrinkstea_ for being a wonderful beta and helping make this story grammar/vocabulary perfect.

So, sequel or no sequel? Prequel or no prequel?

**Re**-_vieww_!


End file.
